


Lyrics aren’t coloring books

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Choi Jongho Best Boy, Choi Jongho is a absolute angel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soft Choi Jongho, agere, babying jongho agenda, little! jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Unsupervised little? Not good.
Series: Smol Jongie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Lyrics aren’t coloring books

Hongjoong hated punishing Jongho, he hated hearing the pain filled sobs that came from the little when Hongjoong would put him in the corner, take away toys, or give him an earlier bedtime. He was glad that the only time he had to punish the little, was when he had thrown his spoon during lunch. 

There was a reason as to why Hongjoong locked the door to his work office, and that reason was Jongho LOVED stickers. He also loved coloring, and when he found paper, he would doodle little sharks, dinosaurs, stick figures, anything his little mind could think of. There were at least eight of Jongho’s headspace drawings hung on the refrigerator. He was their little artist from time to time. 

“Hyung! Could you come here for a second!?” Wooyoung yelled for Hongjoong. 

“Be good for Appa, okay?” Hongjoong said, getting up from his spot next to Jongho on the floor. The younger nodded, continuing to color in his drawing he made of Himself and Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong was still gone when Jongho had finished his drawing, and he was about to start on a new one when he discovered that there was no more paper on the table. He got up, and began looking for some paper so he could make another drawing. He walked with a slight wobble, since he was older in his headspace. 

Jongho found his way to the door of Hongjoong’s office, opening the door easily. The door was unlocked. Jongho looked around the office, smiling when he found a notebook filled with paper. He pulled out two pieces before returning to his coloring station so he could continue drawing. 

Hongjoong came back while Jongho was working on his second drawing, it was a drawing of his beloved plushie Mr. Bear. 

“Choi Jongho, do you happen to know why my office’s door was open?” He asked, a strict tone in his voice. 

Jongho froze, dropping the brown crayon in his hand. Jongho turned around to look at Hongjoong, who’s arms were crossed and his eyebrow was raised. 

Jongho’s lip began to quiver and his eyes watered, tears threatening to fall at any second. 

“M’ sorry! Didn’ mean to!” 

That was all it took for tears to start falling down his cheeks as panic took over. His breathing was staggered and pure panic was clear on his face. 

Hongjoong’s heart broke. He knew his baby meant well, and that he just wanted to draw a cute picture for his appa. The problem was, he did go into Hongjoong’s office unsupervised and did color on lyrics he had been working on for days. 

Punishment could wait, for now Hongjoong had one job and that was to calm his baby down. Hongjoong scooped the younger into his arms, Jongho’s tears soaking through Hongjoong’s shirt. 

“Breathe baby, breathe.” Hongjoong rubbed circles on Jongho’s back while humming a soft tune to help calm him down further. 

Hongjoong walked to Jongho’s room, going to the bedside table and opening the single drawer. With his free hand, Hongjoong pulled out a pastel pink pacifier with cute heart designs on it. 

“Baby, do you want your paci?” He questioned, earning a nod from the younger. 

Hongjoong popped the soother into the littles mouth before continuing to gently rub the younger males back. Hongjoong could tell that Jongho had regressed back to his normal little space age range, meaning punishing him for doodling on Hongjoong’s lyrics would be even harder. Hongjoong contemplated appropriate punishments, since some of the lyrics were still visible and could be saved. 

“Baby, I still have to punish you. What you did wasn’t right, and I know you meant well and just wanted to make a pretty picture for appa, but you shouldn’t draw on appa’s work.” Hongjoong’s tone became soft and calm. He didn’t want to sound so strict or angry, that would just send the little into another fit of sobs. 

“M’ sorry!” Jongho apologized, burying himself deeper into Hongjoong’s chest. 

Jongho wasn’t used to getting punishments, he was their angel baby that never meant to do anything bad. Hongjoong gave up, hugging his baby tight. 

“You know what baby bear, this time I’ll let it slide. But next time I’m going to have to punish you, got it? If you ever need extra paper to color on, tell me or appa or Hyungies first alright?” 

Jongho nodded, still clutching tightly to Hongjoong’s shirt. 

“Alright, I think it’s about bedtime. You’ve had a long day haven’t you?” Hongjoong said, carrying the younger to the bathroom to start up a bath. 

Hongjoong stripped the younger of his clothes, helping him into the bathtub. The older tried to be quick, knowing that after all Jongho’s crying, he was really sleepy. 

After Hongjoong was finished, he helped him out of the tub, carrying the little to his room. 

“Okay baby boy, let’s get you changed.” Hongjoong grabbed a onesie from his closet, and helped the younger into it. After Hongjoong was finished, Jongho reached out to the older with grabby hands, wanting to be held. 

Jongho rested his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder, gently sucking on his pacifier as he tried to fight off the sleep taking over his body. 

Hongjoong hummed a soft tune as he walked to Jongho’s room, laying him down in his bed. Jongho made a small whine of protest at the action. 

“Baby, I’m right here. Appa’s right here.” Hongjoong grabbed the younger’s hand, gently rubbing small circles over the top of it. 

“You’ve had a long day hm? I know you’d want mama to be here, but he won’t be home until after you're asleep. Our baby boy, just close your eyes and rest okay? I love you.” Hongjoong said, leaving a small kiss on the youngers cheek, before turning on the night light and turning off the lights, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! Do you guys wanna see a crossover of little Jongho and another little Ateez member? Maybe like Sannie? Tell me what you think!


End file.
